


Instincts

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 4 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: 4x05, Fehlende Szene, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Finn braucht einen Rat und wer ist ein besserer Ratgeber als Kurt.Fehlende Szene aus 4x05'The Role You Where Born to Play' / 'Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht'Kurts Gedanken zur Besetzung des Musicals. Und seht ihm seine teilweise recht drastischen Ansichten nach.Die Verletzungen durch Blaines Betrug sind schließlich immer noch frisch.





	Instincts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Instincts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/558556) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Leider hat uns Glee ziemlich im Dunkeln darüber gelassen, wie es Kurt nach Blaines Geständnis weiter erging. Er kam in der gesamten 5.Folge nicht für eine Sekunde vor, während Blaines Schmerz und Schuldgefühle bis ins letzte Detail beleuchtet wurden. Aber zum Glück gibt es Fanfiktion-Autorinnen, die genau diese Lücken zu füllen wissen und wunderbare Beta-Leserinnen, die einer verrückten Übersetzerin, wie ich es bin, auf die Sprünge helfen und zur Seite stehen. Danke [Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) fürs beta'en <3 <3

 

 

"Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie du das Musical besetzen sollst, Finn", sagt Kurt an seinen Laptopbildschirm gerichtet. Er sitzt am Küchentisch und schneidet rote Paprikaschoten fürs Abendessen. "Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, wer vorgesungen hat."

"Nein, ich weiß", antwortet Finn via Skype. "Es ist nur.... Mr Schue hat gesagt, ich müsste entscheidungsfreudiger werden, mehr meinen Instinkten vertrauen und du bist... also, so ziemlich der entscheidungsfreudigste Mensch, den ich kenne, deshalb dachte ich, du könntest mir ein paar Tipps geben."

"Finn", sagt Kurt lachend, "das funktioniert so nicht. Ich kann dir keine Tipps geben, wie du dich entscheiden sollst. Du _tust_ es einfach."

Finn seufzt und sackt auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl in sich zusammen. "Ich weiß, aber.... Ich weiß nicht. Ich nehme an, du hast recht."

Kurt hat das Messer im Blick, mit dem er blitzschnell die Paprika in Streifen schneidet. Finn hat so viel von seinem früheren Selbstvertrauen verloren, als er noch im Glee Club war und durch die Flure der McKinley stolziert ist, als gehörten sie ihm. Allerdings war diese großspurige Art ein Deckmantel für eine tiefgründige Unsicherheit gewesen, wie Kurt im Laufe der Zeit hatte feststellen müssen, und für ein noch tiefgründigeres und gütiges Herz. So froh er auch darüber ist, dass Finn erwachsener und reifer geworden ist, so macht es ihn doch traurig, dass er in diesem Jahr bereits so viel hat einstecken müssen, dass er sich selbst dann nichts mehr zutraut, wenn es um die wenigen Dinge geht, von denen er tatsächlich etwas versteht, wie zum Beispiel Musik.

"Ich bin sicher, dass du eine gute Entscheidung treffen wirst", sagt Kurt. "Wähle einfach die Sandy aus, die am besten mit Blaine harmoniert." Seine Stimme zittert kein bisschen. Die Messerklinge gerät nicht aus der Bahn. Er kann Blaines Namen sagen, ohne das Gefühl zu haben, als würde sein Herz von neuem zerbrechen. Das ist gut. Das ist Fortschritt.

"Oh, ähm. Blaine wird Danny nicht spielen."

Kurt legt das Messer auf dem Schneidbrett ab und schaut direkt auf den Bildschirm. Das kann nicht wahr sein. Blaine mag ein paar ernste und bis vor kurzem verborgene Charakterschwächen haben, aber er ist ein Ausnahmekünstler. "Finn, du hast ihn als Tony gesehen. Er war unglaublich." Kurt denkt nicht daran, wie stolz er damals darauf gewesen ist, dass Blaine sein Freund war, denkt nicht daran, was sie nach der Vorstellung in Blaines Zimmer zum ersten Mal getan haben, denkt nicht daran, wie leicht Sebastians Aufmerksamkeit ihm den Kopf verdreht hatte, denkt nicht daran, wie Blaine ihn gedrängt hatte, Sex zu haben, denn das war ja ganz eindeutig das einzige, worauf er Wert legte. "Wenn das wegen seines Schwulseins ist, oder wegen _mir_ , oder –"

"Nein", sagt Finn schnell. "Na ja, es ist wegen dir, aber es ist nicht _meinetwegen_ wegen dir. Blaine sagt, er kann keine Rolle spielen, bei der es um Liebe geht, wenn er, ähm, du weißt schon, alles mit dir vermasselt hat. Er – hatte fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch am Ende seines Vorsingens und ist von der Bühne gerannt. Ich glaube, er hat geweint."

Kurt atmet langsam ein und versucht, keine Reaktion zu zeigen. Er muss darauf nicht reagieren. Es muss ihn nicht berühren.

"Ich bin ihm nicht nachgegangen, um mit ihm zu reden", fährt Finn fort, "weil du mein Bruder bist, deshalb kam es mir nicht richtig vor. Aber er will die Rolle nicht."

"Ich verstehe." Kurt wendet sich wieder seiner Paprika zu, aber diesmal bewegt er das Messer sehr viel langsamer, aus Angst um seine gefühllosen Finger.

Er weiß nicht, wie er sich mit dieser Information fühlen soll, denn eigentlich müsste er sich gehässigerweise darüber freuen, dass er nicht der Einzige ist, dessen Herz immer noch in Fetzen gerissen ist durch das, was passiert ist – dennoch ist _er_ weiterhin in der Lage, jeden Part zu spielen, der ihm angeboten würde – aber er kennt Blaine. Er weiß, wenn Blaine vor anderen zusammenbricht, dann bedeutet das, dass er vollkommen am Boden zerstört ist. Er weiß, dass es Blaine schwer fällt, seine Gefühle anderen Menschen mitzuteilen und sie um Hilfe zu bitten, und seine Emotionen brechen sich auf komplizierte und unerwartete Weise Bahn.

Er weiß auch, dass Blaine auf der McKinley ziemlich alleine ist, und niemanden hat, der ihm zuhört, ihn versteht und ihm über den Schmerz ihrer Trennung hinweghilft, jetzt, da er Kurt nicht mehr hat. Kurt hat Rachel und seine Familie und Blaine hat niemanden, nichts, nicht einmal die Genugtuung, derjenige zu sein, dem Unrecht getan wurde – das ist es, woran Kurt sich in seinen dunkelsten Stunden klammert. Blaine ist vollkommen allein.

Der Splitter dieser Gewissheit bohrt sich in seine Brust wie ein Stachel, denn Kurt hat Blaine jahrelang geliebt und er kann nicht einfach aufhören, sich um ihn zu sorgen, so sehr er sich das auch wünscht. Blaine _leidet_ , wirklich, er leidet sehr und, so wenig das Kurt auch gefällt, ein Teil seines eigenen Herzens leidet mit.

Aber Blaine ist nicht mehr Kurts Problem. Blaine hat sich dafür entschieden, nicht Kurts Problem zu sein. Blaine hat dafür gesorgt, dass es nicht mehr Kurts Aufgabe ist, sich um ihn zu sorgen, so sehr es ihm auch sein Instinkt befehlen will.

Es gibt nichts, was Kurt tun kann, außer, die Schultern zu straffen, die Paprikaschote fertig zu schneiden und dann mit der nächsten weiterzumachen.

"Es tut mir leid. Vielleicht sollte ich dir solche Sachen nicht erzählen?", fragt Finn leise.

"Wir haben Schluss gemacht, Finn", sagt Kurt. Es fällt ihm immer noch überraschend schwer, diese Worte auszusprechen. So lange Zeit hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, sie überhaupt jemals zu sagen. "Ich nehme nicht an, dass er einfach so verschwunden ist. Es ist schon in Ordnung."

"Okay. Er war so gut, aber es hat ihn richtig mitgenommen, als er 'Hopelessly Devoted' sang – " Kurt hält für einen Augenblick mit dem Schneiden inne, während Finn weiterredet; er schließt die Augen und ignoriert die sichere Gewissheit, dass dieses Lied für ihn war – über ihn. Es ist egal. Es ändert nichts. "– und ich... ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was ich jetzt machen soll, nehme ich an. Er war die naheliegendste Wahl für Danny." Finn verstummt und wirkt irgendwie hilflos.

Auch wenn Blaine nicht mehr Kurts Problem ist, so ist Finn doch sein Bruder. Er kann versuchen, ihm zumindest eine kleine Hilfe zu sein. Und Finn hat recht damit, dass Kurt _sehr_ gut ist, wenn es darum geht, Entscheidungen zu treffen.

Deshalb wendet er sich mit einem ermutigenden Lächeln wieder dem Bildschirm zu und sagt: "Ich bin sicher, dass du die bestmögliche Entscheidung treffen wirst, Finn. Folge einfach deinem Herzen."

"Ich will alles richtig machen", antwortet Finn. "Eine Menge Leute verlassen sich auf mich."

"Das wirst du auch", sagt Kurt sanft. "Und sie _sollten_ sich auch auf dich verlassen. Du bist ein Mensch, auf den man sich sehr gut verlassen kann.

Da muss Finn lächeln und er strahlt auf diese für ihn typische wunderschöne, linkische Weise.

Kurt vermisst ihn plötzlich schrecklich, vermisst es, ihm gegenüber am Tisch zu sitzen, vermisst die Streitereien darüber, wer mit dem Abwasch dran ist, vermisst Doppel-Dates und Filmabende und Auftritte und so viele andere Dinge, die auch dann bittersüße Gefühle in ihm auslösen würden, wenn sie nicht mit Erinnerungen an Blaine verbunden wären, denn Kurt ist jetzt auf sich alleine gestellt. All das liegt hinter ihm. Es wird niemals wieder so sein, wie es war.

"Danke, kleiner Bruder", sagt Finn. "Auf dich kann man sich auch prima verlassen."

Kurt lächelt zurück. "Danke, dass dir das aufgefallen ist", sagt er gespielt überheblich und Finns Lachen nimmt ihm einen Teil seiner Melancholie.

Auch wenn sein Herz noch so sehr weh tut, so hat er doch immer noch das hier. Er ist nicht alleine.

Ein Teil von ihm aber, den er nicht zum Schweigen bringen kann, wünschte, dass auch Blaine nicht alleine wäre.

 

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis die Geschichten wieder etwas hoffnungsvoller werden.  
> Zur Überbrückung habe ich deshalb die Übersetzung einer neuen Reihe von Klaine Storys angefangen, die ich in unregelmäßigen Abständen parallel weiterführen werde. Die erste Story wird noch an diesem WE gepostet werden. ;-) Haltet Ausschau!


End file.
